


Coherence

by chimwonshik



Series: House of Blossoms [7]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Bottom Kim Wonshik | Ravi, Bottom Taekwoon, Come Eating, Come Sharing, Come Swallowing, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M, POV Hongbin, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Riding, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Hongbin, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 19:01:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16624640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chimwonshik/pseuds/chimwonshik
Summary: Wonshik’s gaze is scrutinising as Hongbin sits beside him, and he waits for him to make whatever decision he's considering. After a few long seconds, he speaks.“What would you say if I asked you if you wanted to join Taekwoon and I for a threesome?”Hongbin stares at him. “I'd say who are you and what have you done with the real Wonshik.”





	Coherence

**Author's Note:**

> Before anyone reads this, I need to stress that the events in this one shot don't actually happen in House of Blossoms ~canon~. This is just fulfilling a total guilty pleasure on my part for the Wontaekbin threesome they didn’t go through with (and I think from a few comments I've received, there are other people that want this too haha).
> 
> I've still tried to keep it in character, but you're obviously going to have to stretch a little bit to accept that they'd all be down for this (especially Wonshik lol). I don’t think there’s any feasible way that this would actually happen.
> 
> Some of the things Hongbin thinks (like his lusting after Taekwoon and actually wanting this threesome) aren't necessarily true in House of Blossoms "canon" (despite how much he likes to tease Wonshik with it). I just twisted and magnified things solely for the purpose of this AU. We're also ignoring Hongbin’s no kissing rule from HoM for this (and all the events of HoM in general).
> 
> (If anyone new is here just for the Wontaekbin smut, the setup might not make much sense to you. If you're interested, [chapter 23](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15025628/chapters/35632212) of [House of Blossoms](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15025628/chapters/34832630) should give you most of the info you need (or you could read the whole thing ;) ))
> 
> I hope you enjoy~

_Come over as soon as you can._

Hongbin stares down at the text from Wonshik one last time before climbing out of his car and heading towards the elevator of Wonshik and Taekwoon’s apartment block. His responding text asking why has gone unanswered, but he rushed over here after work anyway, and all he can think while stretching out his aching muscles as he waits to be buzzed up is that this had better be good.

Up at the apartment, he knocks on the door and it opens before he's even lowered his hand. Wonshik is on the other side, expression impenetrable as he steps aside to let him in.

“Hi,” Hongbin greets as Wonshik shuts the door behind him and then heads further into the apartment.

“Hey.”

With nothing else forthcoming, Hongbin cuts right to it.

“So, what do you need?” he asks Wonshik’s retreating back.

“I wanted to talk to you about something. In person.”

It's unusual for Wonshik to be this cagey. Reluctant, maybe, but this is different and Hongbin is immediately wary. If this is something he didn't want to do over the phone, it must be serious, and the fact that Taekwoon doesn't seem to be home only heightens his trepidation.

Hongbin follows him to the sofas. “What is it?”

“Sit down.”

Wonshik’s gaze is scrutinising as Hongbin sits beside him, and he waits for him to make whatever decision he's considering. After a few long seconds, he speaks.

“What would you say if I asked you if you wanted to join Taekwoon and I for a threesome?”

Hongbin stares at him. “I'd say who are you and what have you done with the real Wonshik.”

Wonshik rolls his eyes. “ _Seriously_.”

“I am being serious. No way would you ever ask me that.”

“I'm asking you right now,” Wonshik snaps, eyebrows drawn into a frown, and Hongbin looks over his shoulder and around the room, searching for hidden cameras. There's more of a chance this is a prank than being a legitimate question.

“Is this some sort of test?” he asks. A test of what he has no idea – loyalty of friendship, maybe? – but there has to be some sort of sane explanation for this.

Wonshik gets to his feet. “Okay, I get it, your answer is no. You can go now.”

Hongbin stays exactly where he is. “I didn't say that. You know I'd do it. I just don't understand why you're asking.”

Wonshik hesitates before lowering himself back into his seat and crossing his arms. “I'm asking because it might have come up. With Taekwoon.”

“And who brought it up?”

“I did.”

Hongbin raises his eyebrows. “Really?”

He watches Wonshik carefully for any hint of a lie, but the other man stares back at him, unwavering. “I want to watch you fuck him.”

Hongbin’s eyes widen in shock and it takes him a few moments to find words – and enough breath to speak them. “You’d let me do that?”

“If he was okay with the idea. And I think he is.”

Hongbin's heart is about ready to pound out of his chest. “Then you need to talk to him and find out for sure, and then decide if it's something the two of you could actually go through with.”

“I know. I just... wanted your opinion,” Wonshik admits. It’s the first time he’s sounded nervous in this whole conversation. “Anyway, there's no point deciding a threesome is something we want to try if our only candidate is against it.”

“I'm not that selfless.” Hongbin tries not to let it show how pleased he is that he’s the only person they’d consider for this. “But before anything else, talk to him. If you choose to go ahead, I'll be here.”

“Okay.”

“Okay,” Hongbin echoes, and then Wonshik is escorting him to the door and he's out in the hallway and heading back to his car before any of what just happened has had a chance to sink in. But really, he doesn’t want to let it. Chances are this will never go ahead and thoughts of what could have been will just be inescapable torture that will plague him to the grave.

He’ll wait for their call. There’s nothing else he can do.

 

*

 

It’s almost two weeks later when it comes, in the form of another text from Wonshik.

_Can you come over? Taekwoon’s here this time._

Hongbin’s blood starts to pound in his ears. He stares down at the text, teeth sinking into his bottom lip, but it’s not enough to contain the grin spreading across his face. If Wonshik is inviting him back to talk with Taekwoon present, they must really be thinking about going ahead with this.

He resists the urge to fist pump and texts back, _I’ll be there soon._

He makes it to their apartment in record time but forces himself to wait in the car for a good few minutes. He doesn’t want to appear too eager in case it causes any pressure to go ahead, especially on Taekwoon’s part. It’s a delicate situation.

Up at their apartment, Wonshik greets him at the door again, but this time Taekwoon is watching from the sofa, biting his thumbnail. Wonshik waves him in and there's a different kind of tension in the room this time, nerves palpable.

“Hi,” Hongbin says to Taekwoon as he approaches where he's sitting, and though the other man’s lips form the greeting in return, no sound comes out. His cheeks are already flushed and he can barely meet Hongbin’s eyes.

Hongbin sits down and Wonshik takes a seat beside his boyfriend, lacing their fingers together.

“We haven't fully decided yet if we're going to go ahead,” Wonshik starts by saying, “But we're at the stage where we need to talk about it with you before we make a decision.”

“Sure.” Hongbin has a hand on the arm of the sofa and one ankle resting on his opposite knee, trying to exude calm and professional when in actuality he's buzzing beneath his skin. Despite all attempts to not get his heart set on this, he hasn't been able to follow his own advice, replaying the time he’d gotten to watch them together over and over in his head, imagining what it might be like to insert himself in the equation.

“I have a question before we start,” Hongbin says and Wonshik motions for him to go ahead. “You’ve already told me what you want out of this,” he says to Wonshik, “But what about you?” he asks Taekwoon. He wants to make sure he isn't agreeing to this just to please his boyfriend.

“I want…” Taekwoon licks his lips and glances nervously at Wonshik. “I want Wonshik to watch.”

“He likes having sex out here,” Wonshik starts to elaborate, tilting his head to the floor-to-ceiling windows spanning the wall. “Where people might see.”

“But it’s not that— I wouldn't want it if—” Taekwoon lets go of Wonshik's hand to twist his own fingers together.

“It’s okay,” Wonshik soothes, cupping the back of Taekwoon's head and tangling his fingers gently in his hair. “I’ve already told you it’s what I want too.”

“You also said it was contradictory because you didn't want it to be anyone but you,” Taekwoon points out and he sounds almost miserable.

“I did say that. But knowing this is something you actually started thinking about made me decide that Hongbin is someone I could trust with this.” He glances in Hongbin’s direction. “We've both been intimate with him before, and I know you'd be most comfortable with him.”

Taekwoon starts to nod, then catches himself, looking guilty.

“Nothing’s going to happen today,” Hongbin speaks up. “It doesn't have to happen anytime soon. Or ever. It just doesn't hurt to put it on the table.” He wonders if he should be the one to put his foot down and stop this, but he's said it already: he's not that selfless. He wants this, probably even more than they do. “I think the most important thing we need to talk about is that if we do go ahead with this, I'm not going to just watch this time. If we get into it and either of you change your minds, that's perfectly okay, but after that, I won't just sit it out. It stops, and I leave,” Hongbin explains, looking both of them in the eyes. “If something starts to happen that you’re not comfortable with, don't hesitate to say that you need a moment or want it to stop entirely. Communication is key if we're going to do this.” He mainly looks at Wonshik for that last part and the man snorts.

“You don't need to look at me.”

“Yes, I do. You'd do anything for Taekwoon, including biting your tongue and enduring this because you think it's what he wants. I can tell you now, any enjoyment he gets from this will evaporate if he finds out down the line that you were in agony.”

Taekwoon takes Wonshik’s hand again, the look in his eyes confirming Hongbin’s words. There's even a little flash of irritation there like he's already angry at future Wonshik.

Wonshik pouts. “Okay,” he promises, sulking. “If I want it to stop, I’ll say something.”

“Good,” Hongbin says and Wonshik gives him a look like he wants to wring his neck. It might have come out condescending but Hongbin meant it.

“I'd want to see the two of you together too,” Taekwoon pipes up, and they both stare at him as a blush builds in his cheeks and he ducks his head. Hongbin and Wonshik lock eyes, and Wonshik mirrors the smirk spreading across Hongbin's face. It's been a long time since they’ve had the opportunity to fuck each other and he's definitely eager for a repeat.

“Making out or more?” Wonshik asks and the only answer Taekwoon gives is a nervous glance but Wonshik seems to read it perfectly. “If you want to see Hongbin fucking me, that's something we can do,” Wonshik agrees, eyes going dark and hooded.

Taekwoon bites his lip. “But if you want to watch us...”

“He can do both,” Wonshik murmurs, casting a sly look at Hongbin. “He's got the stamina for it.”

Taekwoon swallows so hard Hongbin can hear it. He looks down into his lap, hands clasped together again and shoulders shyly hunched. “Okay,” he agrees in a small voice.

“Don't I get a say in this?” Hongbin asks, mock-outraged.

Wonshik doesn't take his eyes off Taekwoon. “You'd say yes to anything.”

Hongbin grins. Wonshik isn't wrong. He may have said he'd leave if they changed their minds, but if Wonshik had approached him in the beginning saying that's all that was on the table again, he'd happily take it.

He forces himself to take a mental breath, holding on to the reminder that they're not even sure they're going ahead. He can’t get too ahead of himself.

“We'll end it here today,” he says. “Before anything else, you need to decide if you really want to do this or if it's just the fantasy of it you enjoy. When you've made your decision, let me know, and if the answer is yes, we can discuss how you want to go ahead with it.”

He climbs to his feet and waves them away when they start to get up to show him out, heading for the door alone. As soon as it's shut behind him, he lets the professional façade slip away and an eager smile starts spreading across his lips. He’s just going to have to keep his fingers crossed that all of this actually comes to fruition.

 

*

 

He gets the text from Wonshik asking if he can come over to discuss details almost a month later when he’s on his way to an appointment with a client, and he curses the timing. If he had his way, he’d drop everything to be there, but instead he has to spend the appointment on auto-pilot as he retreats into his head. The idea of this has been consuming his every waking thought since Wonshik brought it up, and it’s even bled over into a few dreams as well. It’s so close to being in his grasp, and though he knows it's still not set in stone and they have every right to back out whenever they want to, a part of him will probably be crushed.

He all but races over to their apartment as soon as he’s finished, hair still damp from the shower when he gets there. This time he can sense more anticipation than nerves in the air.

“We're going ahead?” he asks as soon as he's taken a seat.

“We think so,” Wonshik says.

“When?”

“That depends on your schedule. If you want it to be next month before your time gets booked, we can wait.”

Hongbin thinks it might kill him to wait that long, but that's probably the best option. He'll need to book a couple of days off in advance, and it will give Wonshik and Taekwoon enough time to reconsider too.

They end up settling on a Saturday five weeks away and then there’s the matter of a location to decide.

“Where do you want to go? We could take it to a hotel if you don’t want to do it here, or even my place.” He’d completely understand if they wouldn’t want the presence of another to intrude on the space that should just be for the two of them.

Taekwoon looks at Wonshik. “Just here. Maybe.”

“I’m happy if you are.”

“You’ve got time to think on it in case you change your minds,” Hongbin reminds them.

He can't believe that they're actually discussing this, that they've gotten this far. After the first time Wonshik brought it up, he'd expected him to talk to Taekwoon about it only to be shot down and told never to mention it again. But here they are, a date settled with Hongbin about to ask what their limits are. If this is a dream, it's one he never wants to wake up from.

“Wonshik and I already know our boundaries, but is there anything you’re not comfortable with us doing together?” he asks Taekwoon.

Taekwoon shakes his head. “I already know there’s probably nothing you two haven’t done together. I don’t mind.”

“And you?” he asks Wonshik. “Are there any limits to what you’re comfortable with me doing to your precious boyfriend?” He’s unable to suppress a smile as he remembers the way Wonshik had put an end to that threesome Taekwoon booked to provoke him.

“You’re not coming inside him,” Wonshik answers immediately.

Hongbin nods. He’d expected that.

“Other than that, we’ve okayed penetration, and you’ve already had his cock in your mouth,” Wonshik says, throwing Taekwoon a playful glare, and Hongbin grins. “We've talked about it, and we just want to go with the flow, so if we think of something we want to do in the moment that needs permission, we can bring it up then.”

“Okay, that sounds good.” Silence falls as the three of them look at each other and Hongbin has to ask once more, “So we're doing this?”

Wonshik and Taekwoon both share a look like they can’t believe they’ve actually reached this point, and then they nod. Hongbin knows they can still change their minds, but it makes his stomach flip regardless.

There's tension in the air and Hongbin doesn't want to outstay his welcome. Wonshik and Taekwoon both follow him to the door, and once he’s pulled on his coat, he cups the back of Taekwoon’s neck and draws him in for a kiss. Taekwoon squeaks. It’s nothing indecent, he just holds it for a couple of seconds, then pulls back and does the same to Wonshik.

He leaves without any more words said between them. If they have any problems with just that simple kiss, then they’ll know they can’t go ahead. He has his fingers crossed that it will have the exact opposite effect. He’s already counting down the days.

 

*

 

The month passes at a glacial pace, with Hongbin expecting his phone to ring at any moment, Wonshik to say they're going to have to call it off. It never comes. Not even on the morning of when Hongbin wakes up three hours before his alarm and can’t get back to sleep.

He can't remember the last time he was nervous about sex. Though ‘nervous’ probably isn’t the right word. There’s no dread or anxiety – unless he counts the fear this will be taken away at the last moment – but anticipation is thrumming through him instead. He can’t wait to get this started. To pass the point of no return.

At their apartment block, he’s unbuckling his seat belt when the car has barely stopped. He’s a couple of minutes early but he doesn’t wait. He’s waited long enough.

At the elevator, it takes so long to be buzzed up that he almost presses the button again. Uneasiness flutters in his stomach, but when he’s let up and Wonshik opens the door, the man is smiling. In contrast, Taekwoon is hovering by the kitchen and Hongbin can see from here how much he's trembling. He doesn’t even say hello. Instead, he gestures weakly towards the bedroom, pale-faced. “Should we…?”

Hongbin shakes his head. “First, you need to calm down,” he says, gently.

“I've been trying to get him to all morning,” Wonshik says, in a tone that tells him it's a lost cause.

Hongbin can think of a way to do it. He nods to the sofa. “Let's sit.”

They all take a seat, Taekwoon sandwiched between them, and Hongbin wastes no time reaching over to cup the back of Wonshik's head and haul him across Taekwoon’s lap for a kiss.

Taekwoon makes a quiet noise beside them and Hongbin places a hand on his knee for balance as he tangles the other in Wonshik’s hair, opening wider to welcome his tongue and moaning into his mouth. He doesn't know how long they kiss for, but it almost feels like hours and he wouldn't complain if it went on for hours more.

Taekwoon’s breathing gets louder and louder beside them, and Hongbin thinks he can even hear his heartbeat until he realises it’s his own pounding in his ears.

Wonshik is first to break the kiss and they both look to Taekwoon to make sure he’s still on board. His lips have been bitten red, almost like he's the one who's just been kissed, and his eyes are bright and hungry. Hongbin’s cock twitches where it’s beginning to swell in the confines of his jeans when Taekwoon turns that look on him.

Wonshik kisses Taekwoon first, smiling against his boyfriend’s lips, and Hongbin trails the hand still on Taekwoon's knee up the inside of his thigh. It starts to quiver under his hand and he pauses, worried it’s a sign of nerves or perhaps a change of heart, but Taekwoon breaks away from Wonshik to look at him and Hongbin sees only lust.

Taekwoon’s gaze flickers between the two of them, back and forth, like he’s not sure who he wants to look at more, like he can’t believe his luck. When Taekwoon’s eyes linger on him for more than a second, Hongbin cups the back of his neck and pulls him in for a kiss, Taekwoon meeting him eagerly with a quiet moan in the back of his throat.

He hears a quiet intake of breath from Wonshik as their tongues entwine and then he's murmuring in their ears, “Bedroom.”

Taekwoon might still be a little bit nervous, but he's the first of the three of them to be on his feet, his cock a visible line in his jeans. Wonshik walks backward, leading him by the hand and Hongbin puts his arms around Taekwoon’s waist from behind, popping open the button of his jeans and tugging down the zipper to give him a bit of relief.

In the bedroom, they trap Taekwoon between them as they make out over his shoulder.

“I get why people would pay just to watch the two of you together,” Taekwoon murmurs and Hongbin pulls back.

“You told him about that?” he asks Wonshik, who’s eyeing Taekwoon with narrowed eyes.

“I mentioned it – _once_ – in passing. It seems it's been on someone's mind.”

Taekwoon ducks his head, his cheeks pink, and Hongbin takes the opportunity to lift his t-shirt over his head. Wonshik pushes his jeans and briefs down his hips, and in seconds, Taekwoon is standing naked between them. His head is ducked again, embarrassed, and he's quick to help Wonshik out of his clothes so he isn't alone.

Hongbin mouths at Taekwoon's neck as he watches Wonshik's clothes come off from over his shoulder. It's nothing he hasn't seen before – many, many times – but it's the first time he has the conscious thought that this could be the last time he ever sees him like this. His body is exactly as he remembers it, but he's not sure he's ever fully appreciated just how gorgeous he is. It really is no wonder he was so quick to land that modelling job.

Wonshik is preening under the attention unlike the way Taekwoon had tried to hide, smirking with pride at Hongbin's eyes roving over every inch of him. He'd probably laugh if he knew Hongbin was getting sentimental.

When the last of his clothes hit the floor, he moves so he's standing at Hongbin's back with his hands on his hips, Taekwoon at his front. Wonshik must make some sort of gesture because Taekwoon reaches out to tentatively lift Hongbin's shirt, his hands warm skimming over his muscles. Wonshik makes short work of his belt and Hongbin lifts his arms as his jeans slip down his thighs. As soon as his shirt is off, he steps out of his boxers and preens just as much as Wonshik had at having Taekwoon’s eyes on him. Wonshik wraps a loose hand around him, easing up and down to stroke him to full hardness as Hongbin turns his head to kiss him and muffle an appreciative moan into his mouth.

Hands land on his shoulders and Hongbin turns his head away from Wonshik to look at Taekwoon impatiently pushing them towards the bed. There's hunger in his eyes, eagerness, the nerves from when Hongbin had first arrived nowhere in sight.

The lube is ready on the bed and Wonshik tosses it to Hongbin before he starts manoeuvring Taekwoon so he’s sat in the V of his legs. He makes sure Taekwoon is comfortable against his chest before putting his hands behind Taekwoon’s knees and lifting, spreading his legs wide to show off his tight hole that in just a few minutes time will be stretched open around Hongbin's cock.

Hongbin takes a moment to appreciate the view – the lean muscle and pale skin, the curve of his cock against his belly – and a flush fills Taekwoon's cheeks. He turns his head to hide his face in Wonshik's neck as he tries to close his legs, but Wonshik just spreads him open wider. Taekwoon whimpers.

“Are you going to be a good boy for Hongbin?” Wonshik asks, the edge of something dangerous to his voice, a warning.

Taekwoon whimpers again but his legs fall slack in Wonshik's hold and Wonshik smiles, pressing a proud kiss to his cheek.

Hongbin crawls forward on his knees and trails his fingers up the insides of Taekwoon's thighs, feeling them quiver at the touch. He opens the lube and slicks his fingers, wiping off some of the excess onto his other hand to ease the way as he gives Taekwoon's cock a few strokes. Taekwoon's body jolts at the contact, a stifled cry caught in his throat and Hongbin smiles.

He lets go and finally starts to circle Taekwoon's hole with a finger, around and around and dipping the tip just inside to feel the give. Taekwoon's eyes are fixed on Hongbin's hand working between his legs, moans like quiet whimpers trapped in his throat at just this simple touch. Hongbin takes it as a cue for more and he eases his finger in, pleased when it sinks all the way to the knuckle without resistance.

It forces a shaky, drawn-out gasp from Taekwoon's lips and Hongbin's mouth almost drops open at the way he immediately grinds his hips down for more, trying to take him deeper. He remembers the way he'd been at the threesome he'd booked before, when Hongbin sat back and watched Wonshik edge him with that blowjob, the way he’d fucked him afterwards. He'd been just as eager and vocal then too.

As Hongbin slides his finger in and out, he takes a moment to tease himself with how hot and tight he is and how incredible it's going to feel when he finally gets inside him. Wonshik may have been confident when he brought up Hongbin's stamina, but this situation is really going to test his limit.

“You don't need to be so careful,” Wonshik says, bringing him back into the moment. “He can take it.” He sucks on Taekwoon’s earlobe and Taekwoon tilts his head away, shuddering.

Hongbin wastes no time in adding a second finger at Wonshik's encouragement, twisting as he withdraws and thrusts them back in. Taekwoon mewls, spreading his legs wider in Wonshik's grasp.

Wonshik presses his lips to Taekwoon's ear. “How does it feel knowing he's getting you ready for his cock, not mine?”

Hongbin’s gaze flickers up from where it was intent on Taekwoon’s hole clamped tight around his fingers to look at his face instead. Taekwoon’s eyelashes flutter at Wonshik’s words and he moans, rocking his hips down again on his fingers.

Hongbin licks his lips at the sight. “Does he always act like this much of a slut?” he asks and Taekwoon makes a noise of protest that turns into a whine as Hongbin's fingers thrust back inside.

Wonshik smirks. “Yeah. He likes to pretend he’s all shy and innocent, but that's exactly what he is.”

Taekwoon shakes his head, whimpering his protest, but Wonshik hushes him.

“It's okay, kitten. I've always known what a needy little slut you are. Now Hongbin knows it too.”

Taekwoon’s cock is throbbing above where Hongbin is fingering him open, his hips squirming in contrast to his attempted denial.

Hongbin can’t decide where to look. “I think he likes being called one, too. It looks like he could come from just the words alone.”

Wonshik chuckles darkly. “You have no idea.”

Hongbin is definitely going to file that away and ask about it later.

He continues stretching Taekwoon open, tucking a third finger inside him when he's comfortably bouncing his hips in time with the thrusts, putting on a show Hongbin would never tire of. It makes Taekwoon’s mouth fall open and Hongbin can't wait to see how he might look when he'll finally fill him up with his cock, when he'll have something thicker stretching him the way he wants.

It isn't much longer until that time arrives, Hongbin pausing as Taekwoon takes hold of Wonshik’s wrist and squeezes.

“Are you ready?” Wonshik asks.

Taekwoon’s breathing is shallow but he nods and Hongbin slowly withdraws his fingers. He watches hungrily as Taekwoon's loosened hole clenches down on nothing, then gapes open and clenches down once more. He licks his lips.

“How do you want him?” Wonshik asks, looking at Hongbin.

He only needs a second to decide. “On his back. I want him to see that it’s not you. I want to see his face.”

Wonshik’s eyes glitter and he presses one more kiss to Taekwoon’s cheek before climbing out from behind him. Hongbin rolls down a condom and situates himself between Taekwoon’s legs again, lifting them up for better access. Wonshik slips a pillow beneath Taekwoon’s hips and then sits back.

“Just don't fuck him better than I do,” he quips and Hongbin rolls his eyes.

Taekwoon’s hand lands on Wonshik's knee and his expression softens as he looks down at him. He leans closer and strokes the back of his fingers over Taekwoon’s cheek.

“You okay?” There's a sudden swell of tenderness to his voice, a warmth that's a dizzying contrast to the lust that's been driving him so far.

Taekwoon nods. “Just nervous,” he says, barely more than a whisper.

“Do we need to hit pause?”

Taekwoon takes a second before he shakes his head. His cock is still full and heavy, resting against his lower belly where a trickle of precome glistens on his skin.

“You're doing so well. You're perfect,” Wonshik murmurs, leaning down for a chaste kiss.

Hongbin barely breathes throughout the exchange, careful not to move in case it gets misconstrued as impatience. He knows Taekwoon needs to take his time with this.

After a careful deep breath, Taekwoon meets Hongbin's eyes, a dusting of pink to his cheeks as he whispers, “I'm ready.”

Hongbin gives Wonshik one final look, and at his nod, he lines himself up and starts to press inside. Taekwoon’s lips part as Hongbin stretches him open, clutching at his shoulders as his eyes go wide, fixed on Hongbin moving above him. They start to glaze over the deeper Hongbin gets, and he turns his head to look at Wonshik, a broken moan tumbling from his lips as Hongbin slides home, fully-sheathed.

“How does he feel?” Wonshik’s voice is hoarse but a glance shows it's with lust, not misery.

 _Fucking perfect_ is what Hongbin wants to say _,_ but he realises he’s speaking to Taekwoon, and they both wait for his answer. Hongbin's hips tremble as he forces himself to hold still, wanting nothing more than to lose control and chase down his release.

Taekwoon looks dazed, like he can't work out why his ass is so full when Wonshik is sat beside him, that he's not the one doing this.

Wonshik cups his cheek. “Taekwoon. I need you to answer me, okay?”

Taekwoon blinks a couple of times to bring his eyes into focus and Wonshik asks again.

“How does he feel?”

“Good,” Taekwoon breathes.

“Yeah? Is he filling you up?”

Taekwoon nods and Hongbin takes it as his cue to move. It punches a strangled moan from Taekwoon’s lips that he tries to stifle by biting them closed. Another thrust forces another moan out and Wonshik takes his jaw in a gentle hand, squeezing to keep it open.

“Come on, kitten. No need to be shy. Let Hongbin hear how good he's making you feel.” Wonshik's voice is a coaxing murmur and Taekwoon doesn’t need telling twice. He whimpers and when Wonshik pulls his hand away, his jaw goes slack and a keening moan escapes on every thrust inside. He sounds incredible and Hongbin marvels at how loud he is. It has fire burning beneath his skin knowing it's because of him, and that Wonshik is here to see it.

“How did you tell him you wanted this?” Hongbin asks. It's been eating him alive, imagining it. Imagining the flush that might have been on Taekwoon’s cheeks, how Wonshik might have fucked him a little bit harder out of jealousy. “Did you admit it while he was fucking you?” He leans down to press his mouth to Taekwoon’s ear. “Did you tell him you wished it was me?”

Taekwoon mewls and shakes his head, unable to get words out. Wonshik speaks up in his place.

“While I was fucking him. I told him I’d love to sit back and watch him get fucked by someone else. I said maybe I'd get you in to do it and he came so hard he screamed.”

Taekwoon turns his head away, panting, and Hongbin chuckles.

“Is that right?” he breathes. “Did you like the idea of this that much?”

Taekwoon's fingernails dig in to Hongbin's shoulder blades as he writhes and Hongbin hisses, the pain mixing with the pleasure and sending shudders through him.

“He tried to deny it afterwards, but he couldn't lie to me for long,” Wonshik answers.

It’s become clear to Hongbin by this point that Taekwoon is one to go nonverbal during sex and getting anything other than moans and whimpers out of him – at most the nod of his head – is a lost cause. He speaks to Wonshik again instead, remembering how Taekwoon had liked being talked about when he'd been getting fingered earlier.

“What do you think he gets off on, that he’s being fucked by someone else or that you’re here to watch?”

Wonshik’s tongue sweeps over his lips, gaze transfixed on Taekwoon in front of him as Hongbin fills him over and over with his cock. “Probably that I'm here to watch. He probably wants me to see how much of a slut he is. Like I don't already know.”

The remarks should sound disparaging but there's a warmth to his voice, and though it makes Taekwoon squirm and flush harder as he whines, there's adoration in his eyes as he looks up at his boyfriend. It's clear Wonshik calling him a slut is an endearment more than anything else, one that Taekwoon loves to get off on.

A smile spreads across Wonshik’s face and he leans down to kiss his boyfriend. “You always look so good when you're getting fucked, kitten,” he murmurs.

He's right.

There's a flush high in Taekwoon’s cheeks that Hongbin can remember from watching Wonshik fuck him before. Back then, he'd thought it must have been at having a third person – a stranger – there to see him like this. Now, it's the flush of humiliation at being fucked by someone else while his boyfriend watches and calls him a slut. But he's enjoying it. His eyes keep glazing over with every thrust at the perfect angle, and moans and whimpers are still tumbling from his mouth from when Wonshik told him not to hold them back. Hongbin can't get enough. He had no idea Taekwoon was such a cockslut it renders him incoherent whenever he's speared open on one.

“So he's always like this? Always this eager?” he asks, slowing to teasing thrusts that have Taekwoon panting.

“Yeah,” Wonshik confirms, reaching out to tweak Taekwoon’s taut nipples, making him keen. “I thought I’d be the one always ready to go, but all I’ve got to do is click my fingers and he’s on his knees, ass up or mouth open.”

“He likes having a cock in his mouth?” Hongbin can't say he's surprised.

“Can’t get enough,” Wonshik confirms, eyes dark where he’s watching Taekwoon writhe in front of them.

Taekwoon whimpers like he resents them talking about him like this when he's right there but can't find the words to stop them.

“It’s okay, kitten. You’re perfect,” Wonshik soothes, fingers trailing from Taekwoon’s chest down to his neglected cock bouncing against his stomach with each of Hongbin’s thrusts and giving him a loose stroke. “You’re being perfect for Hongbin right now, too. Making me proud.”

“ _Wonshik_ ,” Taekwoon whines and Hongbin slams his hips forward harder than he has so far, making Taekwoon cry out.

Wonshik tuts. “You're not supposed to be saying my name when Hongbin is the one fucking you, kitten,” he scolds, gently, and Taekwoon whimpers again.

“Hongbin,” he moans, quietly, shyly, his back arching.

It goes to Hongbin’s cock in a way someone saying his name never has before, and he kisses him, their tongues twining as he swallows down the vibration of each of Taekwoon’s moans. Hongbin starts to moan just as loudly and Wonshik breathes a shaky curse from beside them. Hongbin smirks, eager to put on a show, but Wonshik’s fingers tangle in his hair and pull his head back and he responds just as eagerly as Wonshik pulls him in for a kiss of his own. He’s probably starting to feel left out.

“If he likes having a cock in his mouth so much, why don't you give him what he wants?” Hongbin murmurs, and Wonshik’s lips curl into a smile against his.

They break apart and Wonshik turns his head to look down at Taekwoon who’d been gazing up at them with hunger in his eyes. “Would you like that, kitten?”

Taekwoon moans and nods, his mouth already open in anticipation. Hongbin pulls out long enough to flip him over and sinks straight back inside, making sure to be a little rough. Taekwoon’s hands scrabble against the sheets as he’s filled again, his back arching on a long, satisfied moan.

Wonshik situates himself on his knees in front of his boyfriend, lifting his cock at the base, and Taekwoon’s head sinks down without hesitation. Hongbin only laments that he can't see it from this angle. He can hear it though: Taekwoon’s muffled moans and enthusiastic slurps every time his head bobs up. He's thought more than once about how Taekwoon’s plump lips might look when they're stretched around a cock – usually his own. If they ever do this again, he knows what he's asking for.

He and Wonshik lock eyes over Taekwoon’s back and Hongbin’s hips falter for a moment. It’s only now that what’s happening is really starting to sink in. He's used to getting whoever he wants, but he’s always had to think of Taekwoon as being out of bounds, except now here he is, balls deep inside him. His friend’s boyfriend. For a moment, it’s difficult to wrap his head around the fact that this isn’t just one of the many vivid fantasies he’s indulged in, hungered for. They've actually given him permission for this.

Wonshik smiles at him, like he can read the thoughts going through Hongbin’s head and is giving a confirmation that this is still okay. “I wish you could see him from this angle,” he says, warmth in his eyes that’s usually reserved for Taekwoon. “He looks so fucking perfect.”

Taekwoon makes a sound and Wonshik reaches down like he's cupping his jaw, gazing at him with reverence.

“He looks perfect from here too,” Hongbin assures him.

“Hear that, kitten? You're being so good for us.”

Hongbin fucks him a little bit harder, each thrust pushing his mouth further down Wonshik’s cock, and Taekwoon’s appreciative whimper just spurs him on even more. The view really is incredible, and not just of Taekwoon. Wonshik has his head tilted back with his eyes shut, his mouth open and emitting quiet sighs and breathy moans like he’s basking in the sensations. Hongbin has never heard him like this.

He realises it's because this is real. It's not like at work when they always needed to put on a show, or during the times they hooked up outside of it where he'd always be restrained. This is the sexiest Hongbin has ever seen him. He's mesmerised.

Wonshik lifts his head and looks down at Taekwoon in front of him, and his boyfriend must be looking back because a smile is playing around Wonshik’s mouth. He gently rocks his hips and Taekwoon makes a choking sound which immediately becomes a moan. Wonshik groans and tilts his head back again, and Hongbin decides he's had enough. He tangles his fingers in Taekwoon’s hair and pulls him off with a wet pop, much to their protest. A string of saliva connects Taekwoon’s bottom lip to the glistening head of Wonshik’s cock and Taekwoon whines, trying to get his mouth on him again. Hongbin keeps him restrained.

“How about you open yourself up?” he says to Wonshik. “Get yourself ready for me. As soon as he's done, I'm sliding straight into you.”

Taekwoon groans at that and Hongbin thinks he's gone too long not being able to see his face. He slowly pulls out of him, watching the way his hole gapes and then clenches on nothing, Taekwoon whining as Hongbin tugs on the rim with his thumb.

Beside them, Wonshik has gotten his hands on the lube and Hongbin gets distracted watching as he kneels and then lowers his head to the mattress, showing off where he's circling his entrance with one lube-slick finger. After just a little bit of teasing, he slides it in all the way to the knuckle and after only a few thrusts, he's adding a second.

Taekwoon is panting in front of Hongbin, head turned to watch the show his boyfriend is putting on, and Hongbin thinks it would be nice for Taekwoon to put on a show of his own. He rolls onto his back and rests his head on a pillow, beckoning Taekwoon towards him. He doesn't need to even say what he wants before Taekwoon is swinging a leg over his hips and taking him back inside.

As soon as he's got him as deep as he can go, Taekwoon starts to carefully rock his hips at different angles, gaze fixed on Wonshik fingering himself beside them. After a minute, Taekwoon brings his hips down in a way that makes his body jerk and his hole clamps down as a shocked cry tears from his throat.

“That's it,” Hongbin murmurs, breathing heavily and sweeping his thumbs up Taekwoon's inner thighs. “Make yourself feel good.” He settles his hands loosely on his hips, letting him control the pace.

Wonshik has finished preparing himself, now on his knees to watch as Taekwoon puts one hand on Hongbin's chest for balance and wraps the other around himself, stroking his shaft and playing with the head as he bounces on Hongbin's cock.

Hongbin can't believe the view, and he knows he shouldn't leave Taekwoon to take care of all the work himself, but he at least gives himself a few long moments to commit what he's seeing to memory. He already knows he's going to be revisiting this image for months to come.

He coaxes Taekwoon's hand away and replaces it with his own, starting to thrust his hips up to meet him halfway. Taekwoon throws his head back, moaning his appreciation as his other hand rests on Hongbin's chest too.

His movements speed up and Hongbin knows he must be close, racing towards the finish line. Wonshik is watching with his lips parted, a hand wrapped around himself and stroking in time with the way Hongbin is stroking Taekwoon.

Taekwoon's thighs start to tremble, the exertion getting to be too much, getting so close his rhythm is beginning to stutter.

“Hongbin, Hongbin, Hongbin,” Taekwoon repeats in warning, voice rising with desperation and becoming a whine as he slams his hips down one last time. “ _Hongbin!_ ”

It punches a gasp from Hongbin as Taekwoon clamps down and he fights to take deep breaths against the _squeeze squeeze squeeze_ of Taekwoon’s inner muscles trying to wring the come from his cock. Hongbin keeps stroking him, spurt after spurt shooting from the tip and painting his abs with his hot, sticky come.

It doesn't get a chance to cool. Wonshik is there, leaning down to lap up every drop, and Hongbin licks his lips, almost about to ask for a taste, but he's not sure how that might go down. The desire must be plain on his face though because Wonshik takes one look and surges forward to kiss him. Hongbin eagerly sucks the taste from his tongue and moans into Wonshik’s mouth just as the other man pulls back with a cheeky grin.

Taekwoon’s hips are twitching where he's riding out the aftershocks of his orgasm, and Hongbin would just love to flip him onto his back and use him until he reaches his own release. But it’s Wonshik's turn now.

It’s like Taekwoon doesn’t want to leave, whining when Wonshik has to coax him off. Hongbin misses the warm clutch of his body already, but he knows it won’t be long until he’s buried inside Wonshik. He strips off the condom and reaches for a fresh one but Taekwoon’s fingers close over his wrist and he looks at him lying spent on the bed. His eyes are lidded and his chest is heaving.

“You don't want him to use one?” Wonshik asks.

Taekwoon licks his lips. “Only if you don't.”

Wonshik smirks and looks at Hongbin, motioning with his head for him to toss the condom aside. Hongbin doesn't need telling twice.

Wonshik is already up on his knees and Hongbin settles behind him, thrusting a single finger into his unsuspecting hole. Wonshik curses, his eyes rolling back as his hand flies up to tangle in Hongbin’s hair behind him, and Hongbin breathes a laugh in his ear. He withdraws the finger and reaches for the lube to slick himself up, nestling his cock against the cleft of Wonshik's ass and rocking his hips a few times. He pushes the head of his cock past the rim, holding himself there to let Wonshik feel the stretch before he pulls out. Wonshik groans, and Hongbin does it again and again, and Wonshik’s head whips over his shoulder to glare at him.

“If you don’t get on with it _right now_ , you’ll be the one getting fucked.”

Hongbin giggles and pushes on Wonshik's back until he bends in two, hands on the mattress. After making sure Taekwoon is watching, he pushes the head back in and this time doesn’t stop. A sound like a sigh of relief escapes Wonshik's mouth and Hongbin wastes no time giving him what he wants. He fucks him hard and deep, hands on his hips, and they moan in unison.

Hongbin drapes himself over Wonshik’s back. “Have you missed this?” he asks in his ear. “I know I have.”

He’s missed it the other way as well, the times they used to hook up when Wonshik had some aggression to work out and Hongbin would lie on his front, hips tilted up, and let him fuck him into the mattress. The times when Hongbin had been booked for a string of appointments as a top and he wanted nothing more than to ride someone into oblivion. He hadn't realised just how much he'd missed it until this moment.

But this. This is good too. Wonshik seems to agree, moaning long and low as he drops his head.

“I bet he doesn’t see you like this often, does he? Bent over and made to be someone’s bitch.”

Wonshik gasps, and a glance at Taekwoon shows he’s watching with his mouth open, his hand around his cock already starting to swell again. He sees Hongbin watching, then nervously reaches out to touch his hip. A smirk spreads across Hongbin's face as he understands what he wants.

“I think he wants to watch you do the work,” Hongbin says to Wonshik, pulling out halfway and stilling.

Wonshik turns his head to look at Taekwoon beside them and then he's shifting on his knees, getting into a better position for more leverage to move his hips. He rests his head on the sheets, his back arched like a cat stretching out and doesn’t take his eyes off his boyfriend as he rolls his hips back onto Hongbin’s cock.

“And you call me a slut,” Taekwoon murmurs.

Hongbin feels Wonshik shudder before a breathless laugh tumbles from his lips. It just seems to spur him on, getting louder and putting on a show, letting them see just how well he can move his hips. Hongbin reaches underneath him to wrap his hand around him, giving him something to fuck into as he works himself on Hongbin's cock. His eyes go half-lidded and pleasure-drunk, fixed on Taekwoon staring intently back.

Hongbin is getting close.

He increases the speed of his hand and Wonshik’s hips falter for a moment before matching the pace. Hongbin starts to move again, meeting Wonshik’s rhythm and forcing him to go even faster, the slap of skin filling the air at the force of every thrust. It goes on, mixing with sharp moans and their gasps for breath, and the sounds Wonshik is making start to take on a little bit of urgency. Hongbin lifts Wonshik up so his back is to his chest again.

“Taekwoon, he’s close,” Hongbin pants. “You’re not going to let this go to waste?”

Taekwoon crawls in front of them, and Hongbin is expecting him to take Wonshik into his mouth, but instead he just leaves it open, tongue outstretched. He lets Wonshik take over for the final few strokes, fighting to hold back his own orgasm for just a little bit longer. After a few more seconds, Wonshik convulses with a shout and shoots his load over Taekwoon’s waiting tongue, pulse after pulse hitting its mark, streaking his cheek and starting to drip down his chin.

When he’s done, Taekwoon looks up at Wonshik, eyes shining with gratitude, and Hongbin can’t take anymore. He angles them so Wonshik’s torso can collapse down onto the bed and then grabs his hips, fucking him hard and fast, and punching gasping moans from Wonshik who can do nothing but take it.

Out of the corner of his eye, he can see Taekwoon scooping up Wonshik's come from his skin and sucking it from his fingers as he watches Hongbin use his boyfriend, and that, coupled with the overstimulated cries now coming from Wonshik’s mouth – high-pitched and husky – is all he can take.

A shout rips from Hongbin’s throat as he slams inside, his balls drawing up and body going taut as he pumps his load deep inside him. Wonshik moans weakly as Hongbin rocks his hips a few more times, making sure he’s given him every drop and trying to catch his breath.

Taekwoon scrambles up on his knees as Hongbin starts to slowly pull out, gaze intent on Wonshik’s hole. The rim spreads wide around the head of Hongbin’s cock and then he’s free, a trickle of come beginning to ooze out and run down Wonshik’s balls. Taekwoon’s hand flies to his cock, whimpering as he squeezes the base like just that sight alone would be enough to make him come.

Hongbin licks his lips.

“Can I?” he asks Wonshik, eyes fixed on Taekwoon’s erection.

Wonshik turns his head to look. “Do it,” he mumbles, exhausted.

Hongbin wastes no time in manoeuvring Taekwoon back until he's lying with his head on a pillow and then he slithers down the bed, ready to finally deliver the blowjob he never got to give. He angles Taekwoon's cock towards his mouth and starts to swirl his tongue slowly over the slit, and after a few moments, Wonshik joins him, trailing his tongue up the shaft to meet Hongbin at the head where they share a messy kiss. They tangle their tongues together and work them over the slit at once, then Wonshik moves down to work on his balls while Hongbin swallows him down to the base.

Taekwoon’s entire body is trembling, hands clenching in the sheets as they both look up at him from their position between his legs. His jaw is slack, eyes barely able to keep focus on the scene in front of him, and Hongbin grins around the head of his cock when he pulls back. Wonshik’s hand works the base of Taekwoon's shaft while Hongbin bobs up and down and tongues at the slit, and it doesn't take long at all until Taekwoon is choking out a warning. Hongbin pulls back until only the head is in his mouth and looks up at Taekwoon to watch his whole body tense as his orgasm slams through him. Wonshik massages Taekwoon’s balls with his other hand and Hongbin doesn't spill a drop.

He continues to suck and trace his tongue up and down the slit until Taekwoon whimpers at the overstimulation. As soon as he pulls off his spent cock, Wonshik tugs him into a ravenous kiss, sucking on Hongbin's tongue and groaning as they share the remnants of Taekwoon’s come between them. Taekwoon whines weakly and Hongbin looks up to see he can barely keep his eyes open to watch them. They break apart and crawl up the bed, settling either side of him. Wonshik flops down on his front with his face half-buried in a pillow, hand on Taekwoon's chest, while Hongbin lies on his back and closes his eyes.

Only a few moments pass before Taekwoon shifts beside him, but he doesn’t look until he hears a choked gasp and a moan. He lifts his head to see Taekwoon down between Wonshik’s legs, lapping at the come – _Hongbin’s_ come – which has trickled down the backs of his thighs.

“Where did you find him?” Hongbin asks in awe and Wonshik responds with a breathless laugh. “Fuck, he's perfect,” Hongbin murmurs and Taekwoon looks at him with eyes sly and dark, so different from the neediness he'd shown when getting fucked.

When he's finished, he crawls up the bed and kisses Wonshik, and then the kiss he gives Hongbin is tentative, like he isn't sure if the time for them to be intimate is over. Hongbin pulls him closer with a hand at the back of his head, delving into his mouth with his tongue to taste himself.

Wonshik hums from beside them. “That's hot. Make out some more,” he slurs, exhaustion ready to take over.

Taekwoon breaks away with some shy laughter and cuddles up to his boyfriend.

Hongbin collapses back and pillows his hands behind his head, ready to finally bask in his afterglow and the taste on his tongue. He can’t remember the last time he felt this sated. Flashes of everything that just occurred pass through his head: kissing Wonshik out in the lounge area, Taekwoon’s legs spread open for him, Wonshik with his cock down Taekwoon’s throat. He loses himself in it, his eyes starting to droop, and when he’s ready to drop off, he knows he can’t stay any longer. Wonshik’s eyes open as Hongbin sits up, but Taekwoon is too deep into a doze.

“I should go,” Hongbin murmurs, being careful not to wake him.

“You can use the shower first if you want,” Wonshik offers, voice hushed. “Taekwoon left a spare towel out on the mat for you to use.”

“Thanks.”

He crawls carefully from the bed and creeps from the room, heading to the bathroom where he finds the towel as Wonshik said. He almost doesn’t want to wash any of it off, however gross that thought sounds, but he switches the shower on and climbs in anyway.

He picks one of the shampoo bottles – recognising it as Wonshik’s as soon as the scent hits his nose – and as the suds wash away amongst the hot water, the aches and exhaustion really start to settle in.

He remembers when Wonshik invited him over weeks ago to first bring the idea of this up and how he expected it to never go ahead, how he tried not to get his hopes up with each subsequent meeting. And now here he is, after the fact. It was so much more than he ever imagined it. He never would have thought Wonshik would be so generous with how involved he'd allowed Hongbin to be, but he’s immeasurably grateful that he's the one they chose to share it with. He knows he shouldn't get greedy but he's already wondering if there'll be a next time. He’s already craving it.

Shutting his eyes, he pushes the thoughts away and tilts his head back under the shower spray. That isn’t important right now. What is important is that what happened today does nothing to ruin the friendship between them. Whether this was a one-off or not, that’s something he doesn’t want to lose. He knows avoiding each other after this will be a sure-fire way for things to get awkward, so the sooner they see each other again in the light of day, the better.

He climbs out of the shower and dries off with the towel Taekwoon left out for him, running his fingers through his hair in the mirror in lieu of a comb. Back in the bedroom, Wonshik and Taekwoon are now curled together beneath the sheets, and after Hongbin has found and pulled on his clothes, he climbs on the bed. They’re both awake now, blinking sleepily up at him, and the picture they make floods his chest with warmth.

“I'll be over tomorrow for dinner,” he says, kissing first Wonshik and then Taekwoon.

Taekwoon grips his wrist as he goes to pull away, squeezing gently like he’s saying thank you but is too exhausted – or sated – to find the words.

Hongbin offers him a smile before he retreats, allowing himself one last look before he closes the door.

With any luck, that won't be the last time he gets to see them like that.

**Author's Note:**

> So… *laughs nervously* How was it?
> 
> I've been working on this off and on for the past 3 months, so it's great to finally be able to share it!
> 
> This was originally supposed to be pure smut after the opening set-up, and I'm not sure how obvious it is from the way this ended, but while I was writing, I actually started to like the idea of the three of them in a poly relationship. I've already got a shorter part 2 planned out and partially written that actually explores that happening in the future (again: they don't actually feel that way in the “canon” universe). If the idea of that doesn't appeal to you then you can think of this chapter as a one-time thing between them, or even something they do a few more times that has no feelings attached. If you are interested in more though, hit that subscribe button! (And if you enjoyed this, your kudos would be greatly appreciated!)
> 
> As always, you can find me on tumblr [@chimwonshik](http://chimwonshik.tumblr.com)!


End file.
